dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadowdancer, Assassin Variant (3.5e Prestige Class)
Shadowdancer Shadowdancers are creepy guys and gals who hang out in the shadows. Occasionally, they jump out of them and stab people in the face. Why? You'd have to ask the specific Shadowdancer. Becoming a Shadowdancer The Shadowdancer is a prestige class meant for Assassins. It should allow them to do fun Assassinish things with the shadows, such as jumping out of other people's shadows. Which is a pretty good trick to do at a party. Class Features All of the following are class features of the shadowdancer. : At each level, you gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if you had also gained a level in an arcane spellcasting class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If you had more than one arcane spellcasting class before becoming a shadowdancer, you must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining spells per day, caster level, and spells known. : This is exactly like the Assassin ability of the same name. The extra damage dealt increases by +1d6 every level. If a shadowdancer gets a death attack bonus from another source, the bonuses on damage stack. (Sp): At 1st level, a shadowdancer can use dimension slide as a spell-like ability at will. This works just like the psionic power, except that you must start and end in a shadow. You can start in your own shadow and end in someone else's. At 3rd level, you can do this as a move action. (Sp): As an attack action, a 1st-level shadowdancer can hit somebody with a bolt of darkness. A shadow strike has short range, strikes as a ranged touch attack, and deals cold damage equal to your character level times 1d6. Feats and abilities such as Two-Weapon Fighting and Rapid Shot that grant extra attacks do not grant extra uses of this ability. At 6th level, a shadowdancer's shadow strike can, at her option, deal force damage instead of cold damage as the target creature's own shadow turns to attack them. The damage increases a die size (from 1d6 to 1d8) as well. (Ex): At 2nd level, a shadowdancer can see in darkness of any sort, even magical darkness. (Sp): At 3rd level, the shadowdancer gains the ability to use dimension door as a spell-like ability at will. As with Shadow Slide, she must start and end in a shadow. (Sp): At 4th level, the shadowdancer gains the ability to use shadow walk as a spell-like ability at will. (Ex): At 5th level, the shadowdancer can make a full attack action after using any of her Shadow movement abilities. If she uses this ability, it immediately ends her turn. This ability can be used at most once per round. (Sp): At 7th level, a shadowdancer can cast greater teleport as a spell-like ability at will. They can only take themselves and up to 50 pounds of objects, however. When disappearing, a shadowdancer seems to shrink and vanish into her own shadow and when reappearing she seems to explode in a burst of shadows. (Su): At 8th level, a shadowdancer can create a shadow friend. This works like the unseen servant spell, except the shadowdancer can see through the eyes and hear through the ears of her shadow friend. She may only have one such "friend" at a time. (Su): What is a shadow without a light to cast it? At 9th level, the shadowdancer gains further power through meditation on this enlightening topic. She gains the ability to create a special weapon, the Mirrorshard Blade. As a free action usable once per round, she can create a Mirrorshard Blade (two if she has Two-Weapon Fighting). To do this, she must have a mirror or piece of a mirror on hand. She automatically has proficiency with this weapon. A Mirrorshard Blade has a reach of 5' and deals 1d8 slashing damage, as well as one point of Constitution damage, and has an enhancement bonus equal to the shadowdancer's character level. A Mirrorshard Blade threatens a critical on an 18-20 and has a critical multiplier of ×2; the Constitution damage is also multiplied on a critical. Mirrorshard Blades have a range increment of 10', and instantly return to the hand of the user when thrown. Mirrorshard Blades also have the following special properties: * Blinding Light: As a move action, the wielder of a Mirrorshard Blade can reflect any nearby light, causing all within 30' to make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + character level + Dex modifier) or be blinded for 3 rounds. Creatures with light sensitivity take a -4 penalty to their save and are permanently blinded if they fail the save. If they pass, light-sensitive creatures are dazzled for three rounds. * Mirror: As an immediate action, you may make an attack against any ray fired at you. If your attack roll beats the attack roll used to hit you, you reflect the ray back at the caster. * Reflections: The wielder of a Mirrorshard Blade always has a single mirror image. The images created by this ability, if destroyed, can all be reformed once per round as a free action. * Reflective Offense: Enemies count as flat-footed against any attacks you make with your Mirrorshard Blades. If the shadowdancer is in an antimagic field or similar effect, she can still use this ability as long as she makes a Concentration check, DC 10 + the caster level of the effect. While using a Mirrorshard blade, you cannot use your Darkness ability, and any use of this ability is automatically dispelled if you enter its radius. Mirrorshard blades will only function for their creator; if given to someone else, they lose all their abilities and become normal pieces of mirror. You will probably leave your friends scratching your head wondering how you can do these crazy things. (Sp): At 10th level, a shadowdancer can use major image as a spell-like ability at will. The images are made from real shadow pulled from the Plane of Shadow, and as such are not mind-affecting figments and are not foiled by true seeing. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Tome Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:Surgo